Ascension Scholars Wanted: Abina and Lysol
by chelseym
Summary: This is my Submission to Rinmaru's request for fanfictions for her new games library.


Amina and Lysol

By Rivera Tae

Moon Elf Historian

This is the tragic tale of Amina and Lysol. Many a time this tale has been told to young Moon Elves to keep them emotionally detached from their Lith servants.

Once there was a wealthy Moon Elf family called the Wleaish, highly respected among the community and they held great sway within the Moon Elf government. They had a line of strong male son's that kept their family pure and powerful in the community.

On the fifth generation of this family there was five sons, Talon, Hath, Xelous, Erea, and Lysol. Talon, the eldest was strong and brave, the perfect heir. Talon was due to talk over leading the family after their father passed. He studied finaces, economy and politics, he was exactly what a father wanted in a son. Hath was intelligent and clever, well recpected in the intellectual community it was often said there was no puzzle he could not solve. Xelous was charming and handsome. He had a line of potential suiters that would enhance their families wealth lined up for him. Erea was strong and unyielding. A strong combantant in war and battle he was in charge of the families personal army. Then there was Lysol a quiet, meek boy who had yet to find his talents. He was the youngest of the five and in he eyes of his parents he was a mere child, however in human equalviants he was a man of 18.

A rich family such as the Wleaish has many servants and slaves in their household. Lith slaves were abundant in this house and the Wleaish were firm belivers in keeping slaves. They saw the Lith as a dull, uncultured and unintelligent culture. Thus, them being lessor than themselves it is acceptable to keep them as slaves. Also the belief that keeping the slaves in their house would civilize the Lith in their house.

The tradgdy of Amina and Lysol begins when the Wleaish brings in a new group of Lith slaves. These slaves were freshly captured from Lith lands and were not used to slavery, thus were not up to the Wleaish high expectations. The Lith are a non violent group of people, if they become violent it means losing their soul and becoming Illith. This is something many Lith cannot live with and thus they did not fight back against their new masters.

Abina was a young Lith women with long raven hair and a petite frame. She had cat ears and tail. She was a very beautiful Lith and had many features that Moon Elves would find beautiful. Her long tresses flowed to her mid torso, her lips were slender yet shaply and her eyes a light blue like the sapphire. Small in bust and hip yet still seemed feminie with her willowy grace and stature.

Abina was set with the task of cleaning bedrooms and bringing meals to the family outside of the routine meals. One day she was bringing fresh linins to Lysols room. He was unprepared for her entrance because she was early in her duties this morning. He was crouching by his bed when Abina entered. Abina, also shocked for she was yet to see any Moon Elf upclose, exept for the upper servants whom would deliver beatings for tasks done poorly. Abina dropped the linins on the floor and bowed quickly and deeply.

"I am so sorry master, I did not mean to disturb you I-" Abina was cut off by Lysol hurridly running towards her. Frighten Abina stepped back, however before Lysol reached her, he stopped and grabbed the linens she dropped and ran back to his bed. Abina confused stepped closer to inquire about this strange response.

Abina noticd that Lysol had a box on his bed, and the box was shaking. "What do you have in the box?" Abina tentivily asked. Lysol didn't look up as he placed the linen in the box. After gentely laying it down he waved her over to his side. Abina felt nervous but slowly walked over to his side. She looked into the box and saw a small Yelai bird inside. It was a beautiful colour with crimson wings, and bright eyes. When Abina's face shadowed over the box the bird let out a quiet chirp.

"Shh quiet now, if mother discovers a bird inside she'll have a fit" Lysol said gently as he placed his index finger on the birds head lightly. He began to pet the bird softly, Abina knelt down beside Lysol and began to pet the bird as well.

"does he have name?" Abina asked softly, unsure if this bold act would get her in trouble with the slave owner. Lysol turned his head towards her and smiled, "Yes, ive named him Comet. I figure when hes strong again his bright colour will look like a comet shooting through the sky" Lysol looked down at the bird again, "Do you have a name Lith?"

This question shocked Abina, never before had a Moon Elf asked her for her name, "Abina" she replied. "Abina is a lovley name, thank you for allowing me to use your linen. I know this makes your job more tedious now because youll have to fetch more."

Abina felt warmed that he put her work into consideration, all Moon elves she met previously had seem cold and uncaring, especially to her kind. Feeling a moment of courage Abina spoke again, "You are not like the other Moon Elves I have met." Lysol nodded, "I am not, that is true fair Abina. I sadly think that is my falling actually. I don't think I'll ever live up to my families expectations or my brothers example."

Abina was slightly off put by this sudden confession. Unsure of how to contunie she spoke slowly, "Master, I'm sorry if this offends you, but in my perspective that isn't nescasarily a bad thing. If being different makes you kind than I think that's a good thing" Lysol smiled at her. "I thank you for that statement Abina, but don't call me Master, call me Lysol." Abina nodded her head.

"I am sure you have to go back to your duties now, but pherpas you could be here back around this time tomorrow? I am sure that Comet would like some more of your attertion." Abina nodded and smiled, "Yes, Ma- Lysol."

Abina scurried on her way, feeling happy about this newfound aquantice, pherhas this would make her life her a bit more livable here.

The next day Abina returned to the room with a small food plate hidden beneath her linens. She intended to surprise Lysol with a small snack for Comet, him and herself. When she entered the room she saw Lysol sitting by his bed again with the box. She walked over spread the blankets over one side of the bed and placed the food tray beside the box. Lysol smiled when he saw her face, and started grinning when he saw the food. "Is this for us?" he asked. Abina smiled and nodded her head.

They began eating together and conversing. He asked her about herself and about Lith culture, saying that it wasn't apart of his circulom when he was young. Abina explained to him about why they abstained from violence and her soul, and the Ilith. He listend intently and asked questions when he didn't understand. When the converstation came to an end there was a silence. Lysol spoke again, "Abina, I don't mean to pry from you, but if possible would you want to leave here? Not be a slave?"

Abina didn't know how to answer this question. Of course she hated being a slave, no one could enjoy it, but she still didn't know Lysol that well, what if he didn't like her answer? "I don't want to cause trouble, but no, all of my people hate it. Its against nature, no one should be a slave or servant unwillingly. I was captured in combat, and couldn't retaliate. Its unfair and I don't understand how your kind can commit these crimes."

Lysol looked uneased. He did not know how to respond to this answer either. It was the answer he expected, yet it di not prepare him. "Abina, I will do all that I can to free you and your people from slavery. I don't know how, maybe I'll try to find a place in government, but I'll do it I swear."

This shocked Abina. Her eyes wide she smiled at him. Abina leaned her face forward and kissed Lysol, "Thank you, for saying that, my freedom is what I want above all else. I belive you when you say you'll try your best and I believe you'll succed."

Lysol lookd shocked and brought his hand to his face, he placed his hand beheid the nape of Abina's neck and leaned towards her. She leaned in the last small distance and kissed him again. When they parted Abina spoke, "I have to contuine on in my duties today, I'll see you tomorrow Lysol." She stood up and left the room. Leaving Lysol and Comet together, smiling slightly to himself Lysol began to hand small pieces of food to Comet.

_The days contunied on and for many months Lysol and Abina would talk everyday. They soon became good friends and eventullly lovers. Lysol was kind and gentle and never assumed things of Abina. _

_ Abina let Lysol into her heart in a way she never believed she could. They did begin to love eachother, strongly and passionately. _

Abina was late in coming to Lysol's room one morning and he was beginning to worry. She had never been late before and he was worried something had happened to her. He waited and waited and only until after the fall of dusk did her hear the expected tap on his door.

The knock was lighter than usual however, and he scarcely heard, if he had not been listening for it he may not of heard it at all. He hurrided to his door and opened it quickly. He saw Abina hunched over in what he assumed was her trying to be stealthy for slaves were not permitted out so late at night. He ushered her in his room and closed his door. He turned to her, "Abina! Why are you out at this time? Why were you not here this morning?"

Abina took a step to the window, when the moonlight shone upon her Lysol gasped. Abina was not hunched over in an attempt to be quiet but because of pain. Abina had bruises all aong her flesh and some small lesions across her pale skin. Her bright eyes were darked by being swollen and bruised. The sight hurt Lysol's heart and instantly he wrapped his arms lightly around her and her close, "Abina im so sorry! What happened to you?" he said tears coming to his eyes.

Abina struggled with words. "Your eldest brother saw me leave from your room late yesterday morning. He belived me to be snooping around your room, and wouldn't let me expain myself. So he- he hit me" Abina stared to soeak very quickly inbetween sobs, "He knocked me to the ground and kicked me in the gut, and ripped at my hair threw me against the wall. He called for the slave master to come and take me, they locked me in the dungeon until just an hour ago." Abina was crying, she cried because of her life as a slave, she cried because of all of her people undergoing the same fate, but she did not cry because of the pain.

Lysol lightly held Abina's fair face in his hands, he looked into her eyes and spoke, "this shall be the last time any sslave in my house is treated so, Abina next week my mother father and eldest brother are leaving to visit the capital. When they are gone I will help you, and all of the slaves escape. At midnight when the gaurds switch shifts I need you to lead them to the left citideal gates, I have a key for that gate and I will open it for you. Then if it would please you, ill join you at you village a week later from that point."

Abina looked at Lysol with question in her eyes, "Would you really do that? Betray your family? For me?" Lysol nodded and smiled as a response to Abina's question, "Yes, I have never known love from my family, only from you. So for you I will do this, for you." Abina nodded she placed her own hands on his. She then stood on the tips of her toes and slowly kissed him. She then took his hand and led him to his bed.

The next week arrived quickly and each day stress heightened in Lysol's heart. He did not want to let Abina down, but now he was not so sure of the legitimacy of his plan. Losing all the slaves would mean his family would be in ruin. Lysol had no love for his family, but without them he would have nothing. Would he be accepted among Abina's people? Could they learn to co-exist with one of the people who have captured and enslaved thousands of their kind? On the morning of the escape Abina cofronted him about these thoughts, "Lysol, my people need this, they have hope now, you must do it for them my love." Lysol nodded and told her to be ready to run a midnight.

The clock struck twelve midnight and Lysol's stomach was churning. He headed towards the left citideal gate and stood in front of it. He held is key in his hand and waited. His hands were chaking, his whole body was trembling uncontrollably. He heard the thuds of hundred of feet running towards him. He turned to face the noise and saw Abina leading the crowd. She ran to him.

"Lysol! Open the gate!" she wrapped her arms around him, "what are you doing?!" Abina could feel his body tremble in her arms. Lysol spoke with a stutter, "I cannot do it Abina, I am sorry, I cannot let you go, if you leave our whole family will collapse. Ill find a way to make life better for you here! Ill tell my mother about our feelings and maybe that can change things"

Abina stepped away, "Lysol! Your mother will not forgive us! Everyone one of us will be beaten, starved, and some will die if you do not let us escape." Lysol dropped his head, "I am sorry Abina I cannot do it." Abina stepped closer and embraced Lysol. Her voice begain to tremble as well.

"Lysol, I love you" she said looking into his eyes, they were filled with tears again. Lysol screamed as his baack began to burn. Red hot heat began to gush from his back. Abina had stabbed him in their embrace.

"Why?" Lysol asked collapsing to the floor. Abina was sobbing now, "I am so so sorry my love but the life of my people outweighs our love, my soul will join you soon my one" she took the key from him and unlocked the gate.

By the hundred the slaves ran from the manor, as Abina was running she felt a lightness to her, she understood that this violence would mean she would become Ilith and her true soul would be reunited with Lysol, hopefully in the next plane they can be together without pain.

This tale of woe is told to Moon Elf children to teach the the sorrows of loving a Lith, for they will betray you for their own kind. Lith however view this tale in a different light. They see a brave young girl whom despite all of the love in her soul fought for the correct path for her people.

Amina and Lysol

By Rivera Tae

Moon Elf Historian

This is the tragic tale of Amina and Lysol. Many a time this tale has been told to young Moon Elves to keep them emotionally detached from their Lith servants.

Once there was a wealthy Moon Elf family called the Wleaish, highly respected among the community and they held great sway within the Moon Elf government. They had a line of strong male son's that kept their family pure and powerful in the community.

On the fifth generation of this family there was five sons, Talon, Hath, Xelous, Erea, and Lysol. Talon, the eldest was strong and brave, the perfect heir. Talon was due to talk over leading the family after their father passed. He studied finaces, economy and politics, he was exactly what a father wanted in a son. Hath was intelligent and clever, well recpected in the intellectual community it was often said there was no puzzle he could not solve. Xelous was charming and handsome. He had a line of potential suiters that would enhance their families wealth lined up for him. Erea was strong and unyielding. A strong combantant in war and battle he was in charge of the families personal army. Then there was Lysol a quiet, meek boy who had yet to find his talents. He was the youngest of the five and in he eyes of his parents he was a mere child, however in human equalviants he was a man of 18.

A rich family such as the Wleaish has many servants and slaves in their household. Lith slaves were abundant in this house and the Wleaish were firm belivers in keeping slaves. They saw the Lith as a dull, uncultured and unintelligent culture. Thus, them being lessor than themselves it is acceptable to keep them as slaves. Also the belief that keeping the slaves in their house would civilize the Lith in their house.

The tradgdy of Amina and Lysol begins when the Wleaish brings in a new group of Lith slaves. These slaves were freshly captured from Lith lands and were not used to slavery, thus were not up to the Wleaish high expectations. The Lith are a non violent group of people, if they become violent it means losing their soul and becoming Illith. This is something many Lith cannot live with and thus they did not fight back against their new masters.

Abina was a young Lith women with long raven hair and a petite frame. She had cat ears and tail. She was a very beautiful Lith and had many features that Moon Elves would find beautiful. Her long tresses flowed to her mid torso, her lips were slender yet shaply and her eyes a light blue like the sapphire. Small in bust and hip yet still seemed feminie with her willowy grace and stature.

Abina was set with the task of cleaning bedrooms and bringing meals to the family outside of the routine meals. One day she was bringing fresh linins to Lysols room. He was unprepared for her entrance because she was early in her duties this morning. He was crouching by his bed when Abina entered. Abina, also shocked for she was yet to see any Moon Elf upclose, exept for the upper servants whom would deliver beatings for tasks done poorly. Abina dropped the linins on the floor and bowed quickly and deeply.

"I am so sorry master, I did not mean to disturb you I-" Abina was cut off by Lysol hurridly running towards her. Frighten Abina stepped back, however before Lysol reached her, he stopped and grabbed the linens she dropped and ran back to his bed. Abina confused stepped closer to inquire about this strange response.

Abina noticd that Lysol had a box on his bed, and the box was shaking. "What do you have in the box?" Abina tentivily asked. Lysol didn't look up as he placed the linen in the box. After gentely laying it down he waved her over to his side. Abina felt nervous but slowly walked over to his side. She looked into the box and saw a small Yelai bird inside. It was a beautiful colour with crimson wings, and bright eyes. When Abina's face shadowed over the box the bird let out a quiet chirp.

"Shh quiet now, if mother discovers a bird inside she'll have a fit" Lysol said gently as he placed his index finger on the birds head lightly. He began to pet the bird softly, Abina knelt down beside Lysol and began to pet the bird as well.

"does he have name?" Abina asked softly, unsure if this bold act would get her in trouble with the slave owner. Lysol turned his head towards her and smiled, "Yes, ive named him Comet. I figure when hes strong again his bright colour will look like a comet shooting through the sky" Lysol looked down at the bird again, "Do you have a name Lith?"

This question shocked Abina, never before had a Moon Elf asked her for her name, "Abina" she replied. "Abina is a lovley name, thank you for allowing me to use your linen. I know this makes your job more tedious now because youll have to fetch more."

Abina felt warmed that he put her work into consideration, all Moon elves she met previously had seem cold and uncaring, especially to her kind. Feeling a moment of courage Abina spoke again, "You are not like the other Moon Elves I have met." Lysol nodded, "I am not, that is true fair Abina. I sadly think that is my falling actually. I don't think I'll ever live up to my families expectations or my brothers example."

Abina was slightly off put by this sudden confession. Unsure of how to contunie she spoke slowly, "Master, I'm sorry if this offends you, but in my perspective that isn't nescasarily a bad thing. If being different makes you kind than I think that's a good thing" Lysol smiled at her. "I thank you for that statement Abina, but don't call me Master, call me Lysol." Abina nodded her head.

"I am sure you have to go back to your duties now, but pherpas you could be here back around this time tomorrow? I am sure that Comet would like some more of your attertion." Abina nodded and smiled, "Yes, Ma- Lysol."

Abina scurried on her way, feeling happy about this newfound aquantice, pherhas this would make her life her a bit more livable here.

The next day Abina returned to the room with a small food plate hidden beneath her linens. She intended to surprise Lysol with a small snack for Comet, him and herself. When she entered the room she saw Lysol sitting by his bed again with the box. She walked over spread the blankets over one side of the bed and placed the food tray beside the box. Lysol smiled when he saw her face, and started grinning when he saw the food. "Is this for us?" he asked. Abina smiled and nodded her head.

They began eating together and conversing. He asked her about herself and about Lith culture, saying that it wasn't apart of his circulom when he was young. Abina explained to him about why they abstained from violence and her soul, and the Ilith. He listend intently and asked questions when he didn't understand. When the converstation came to an end there was a silence. Lysol spoke again, "Abina, I don't mean to pry from you, but if possible would you want to leave here? Not be a slave?"

Abina didn't know how to answer this question. Of course she hated being a slave, no one could enjoy it, but she still didn't know Lysol that well, what if he didn't like her answer? "I don't want to cause trouble, but no, all of my people hate it. Its against nature, no one should be a slave or servant unwillingly. I was captured in combat, and couldn't retaliate. Its unfair and I don't understand how your kind can commit these crimes."

Lysol looked uneased. He did not know how to respond to this answer either. It was the answer he expected, yet it di not prepare him. "Abina, I will do all that I can to free you and your people from slavery. I don't know how, maybe I'll try to find a place in government, but I'll do it I swear."

This shocked Abina. Her eyes wide she smiled at him. Abina leaned her face forward and kissed Lysol, "Thank you, for saying that, my freedom is what I want above all else. I belive you when you say you'll try your best and I believe you'll succed."

Lysol lookd shocked and brought his hand to his face, he placed his hand beheid the nape of Abina's neck and leaned towards her. She leaned in the last small distance and kissed him again. When they parted Abina spoke, "I have to contuine on in my duties today, I'll see you tomorrow Lysol." She stood up and left the room. Leaving Lysol and Comet together, smiling slightly to himself Lysol began to hand small pieces of food to Comet.

_The days contunied on and for many months Lysol and Abina would talk everyday. They soon became good friends and eventullly lovers. Lysol was kind and gentle and never assumed things of Abina. _

_ Abina let Lysol into her heart in a way she never believed she could. They did begin to love eachother, strongly and passionately. _

Abina was late in coming to Lysol's room one morning and he was beginning to worry. She had never been late before and he was worried something had happened to her. He waited and waited and only until after the fall of dusk did her hear the expected tap on his door.

The knock was lighter than usual however, and he scarcely heard, if he had not been listening for it he may not of heard it at all. He hurrided to his door and opened it quickly. He saw Abina hunched over in what he assumed was her trying to be stealthy for slaves were not permitted out so late at night. He ushered her in his room and closed his door. He turned to her, "Abina! Why are you out at this time? Why were you not here this morning?"

Abina took a step to the window, when the moonlight shone upon her Lysol gasped. Abina was not hunched over in an attempt to be quiet but because of pain. Abina had bruises all aong her flesh and some small lesions across her pale skin. Her bright eyes were darked by being swollen and bruised. The sight hurt Lysol's heart and instantly he wrapped his arms lightly around her and her close, "Abina im so sorry! What happened to you?" he said tears coming to his eyes.

Abina struggled with words. "Your eldest brother saw me leave from your room late yesterday morning. He belived me to be snooping around your room, and wouldn't let me expain myself. So he- he hit me" Abina stared to soeak very quickly inbetween sobs, "He knocked me to the ground and kicked me in the gut, and ripped at my hair threw me against the wall. He called for the slave master to come and take me, they locked me in the dungeon until just an hour ago." Abina was crying, she cried because of her life as a slave, she cried because of all of her people undergoing the same fate, but she did not cry because of the pain.

Lysol lightly held Abina's fair face in his hands, he looked into her eyes and spoke, "this shall be the last time any sslave in my house is treated so, Abina next week my mother father and eldest brother are leaving to visit the capital. When they are gone I will help you, and all of the slaves escape. At midnight when the gaurds switch shifts I need you to lead them to the left citideal gates, I have a key for that gate and I will open it for you. Then if it would please you, ill join you at you village a week later from that point."

Abina looked at Lysol with question in her eyes, "Would you really do that? Betray your family? For me?" Lysol nodded and smiled as a response to Abina's question, "Yes, I have never known love from my family, only from you. So for you I will do this, for you." Abina nodded she placed her own hands on his. She then stood on the tips of her toes and slowly kissed him. She then took his hand and led him to his bed.

The next week arrived quickly and each day stress heightened in Lysol's heart. He did not want to let Abina down, but now he was not so sure of the legitimacy of his plan. Losing all the slaves would mean his family would be in ruin. Lysol had no love for his family, but without them he would have nothing. Would he be accepted among Abina's people? Could they learn to co-exist with one of the people who have captured and enslaved thousands of their kind? On the morning of the escape Abina cofronted him about these thoughts, "Lysol, my people need this, they have hope now, you must do it for them my love." Lysol nodded and told her to be ready to run a midnight.

The clock struck twelve midnight and Lysol's stomach was churning. He headed towards the left citideal gate and stood in front of it. He held is key in his hand and waited. His hands were chaking, his whole body was trembling uncontrollably. He heard the thuds of hundred of feet running towards him. He turned to face the noise and saw Abina leading the crowd. She ran to him.

"Lysol! Open the gate!" she wrapped her arms around him, "what are you doing?!" Abina could feel his body tremble in her arms. Lysol spoke with a stutter, "I cannot do it Abina, I am sorry, I cannot let you go, if you leave our whole family will collapse. Ill find a way to make life better for you here! Ill tell my mother about our feelings and maybe that can change things"

Abina stepped away, "Lysol! Your mother will not forgive us! Everyone one of us will be beaten, starved, and some will die if you do not let us escape." Lysol dropped his head, "I am sorry Abina I cannot do it." Abina stepped closer and embraced Lysol. Her voice begain to tremble as well.

"Lysol, I love you" she said looking into his eyes, they were filled with tears again. Lysol screamed as his baack began to burn. Red hot heat began to gush from his back. Abina had stabbed him in their embrace.

"Why?" Lysol asked collapsing to the floor. Abina was sobbing now, "I am so so sorry my love but the life of my people outweighs our love, my soul will join you soon my one" she took the key from him and unlocked the gate.

By the hundred the slaves ran from the manor, as Abina was running she felt a lightness to her, she understood that this violence would mean she would become Ilith and her true soul would be reunited with Lysol, hopefully in the next plane they can be together without pain.

This tale of woe is told to Moon Elf children to teach the the sorrows of loving a Lith, for they will betray you for their own kind. Lith however view this tale in a different light. They see a brave young girl whom despite all of the love in her soul fought for the correct path for her people.


End file.
